My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean
by GreekGleekSalvatore
Summary: Meet Damon Salvatore.He's a guy, he enjoys a good drink and a pretty lady-And he's a pirate. One day he wakes up to find a ship captured by a Spanish pirate,who keeps him alive for an unknown reason.But there are perks-like his pretty redheaded sister..
1. Meet The One And Only Damon Salvatore

**Meet Damon 's a guy, he enjoys a good drink and a pretty lady-And he's a pirate. One day he wakes up to find a ship captured by a Spanish pirate,who keeps him alive for an unknown there are perks-like his pretty redheaded sister..**

My name is Damon Salvatore.

Or should I say I'm THE Damon Salvatore?

Frankly speaking, both of them sound just as fantastic... then again, anything with my name in it sounds fantastic.

You can call me an egoistic man, or an arrogant masochist… but I take these words with a pinch of salt. In fact, I welcomed them. They are compliments to me, and they further enforce the belief that I am a pirate to be feared.

A pirate. Ever since I was young, I grew up knowing that the pirate lifestyle was for me. I learned how to steer a ship at nine, how to duel with a cutlass by the age of eleven, rescued my wimp of a brother from another pirate ship at fifteen and along the way, I picked up the pirate lingo and the look as well. And I was borne on my father's ship, _The Blacksmith_. Yes, my mother was a pirate as well. She wasn't exactly a good pirate exactly- in fact, she turned pale at the sight of a cutlass, and practically faints when she sees blood. The only reason why she followed my father aboard a ship for six years was because she was with child. Yes, me. Don't ask me how she managed to survive on a rocking boat. She probably had to rush to throw up every few hours.

Then she gave birth to me, and my father didn't EXACTLY know what to do. After all, she was the only female on board. There was no midwife to oversee the process. My father did his best. The first mate did know some of this medical fiddle faddle but my father wouldn't let any other man see his wife in such a state. So he got the first mate to teach him all he knew and luckily my mother gave birth to me without any complications after nearly 7 hours in labour.

But my brother, that silly wimp. He took nearly 10 hours to enter the world. And my mother nearly DIED from it. However, I still blamed Stefan that he was the reason why my mother left us. She stayed long enough to make sure Stefan was alright (until the time he had weaned) and then even before we were remotely closed to land she took the long boat and rowed away in the middle of the night. Heavens knows how she navigated the waters at night. The last I heard was that she had been picked up by a ship bound for her hometown of Spain, and that she had married and had her own children too, with some rich merchant. We never heard from her after that.

Either that, or she simply couldn't stand the pirate life.

That was also one of the reasons why I chose to stay single. A lot less hassle. Women were fun to have around but honestly, they were so predictable. A few choice words, a smile here and there and they were powerless, like a sailor is before those deadly mermaids…

I winced at the thought of mermaids. They were one of our most deadly enemies. Oh yes, they were beautiful and had lovely voices, but they also had a liking for human flesh. Even though the seamen have heard about the danger of these creatures, usually 7 times out of 10 a sailor will be charmed by their looks, and their voices. I had seen these creatures at their worst, and all the sailors that got taken by the mermaids, never lived to tell the tale.

"Would you like anything else, sire?"

I peered around the chalice in my fingers to see a curvy lady smiling down at me with her voluptuous red lips. Well, I think she was curvy. She had on a long red gown over her many petticoats so it was kind of hard to tell. Automatically, my lips curved up into the seductive smile that I always reserved for women. The easy ones usually took about 10 seconds to recover from it. The play hard to get ones took maybe 7 seconds. Either way, it had never not worked before.

The lady's pale cheeks turned a rosy hue as she stared blankly at me. "Um…"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, sire?"

"Yes, I will like more wine."

Her smile disappeared and she looked disappointed. "Oh…that. Yes, of course." As she turned to leave, I reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"And…I have one more request."

She looked startled. "Yes sire. What is it?"

"I will like you to join me."

Instantly, her smile reappeared.

"As you wish."

I smiled in satisfaction and checked my pocket watch. There was still three hours till our ship sets sail. The Blacksmith had docked at the Spanish port (due to his many connections, Father had managed to disguise the fact that this was a pirate ship) on the pretext of picking up a new shipment of arms, but I knew my father also wanted to see how my mother was doing here. Although he had never any luck in finding her, he wouldn't give up.

As for Saint Stefan, I didn't know where he had gone. I did hear that a bunch of the crew were going to see a psychic that was rumoured to be able to predict future misfortunes with astonishing accuracy. He did seem pretty interested, so I was guessing he went with that bunch. It was pretty strange as Stefan was so antisocial- he just shuts himself up in his cabin with his books all the time.

And I, well, I usually went to the nearest pub to grab a drink and chat up a lady or two. It was a change from having to stay on a rocking ship for months, sometimes even years, before I touch land, with no female companions to talk too. Surrounded by walking bundles of testosterone was very tiring, you know.

I reached for my chalice absentmindedly and discovered that it was empty. I remembered that the lady had gone back to fetch more. Sighing, I set the chalice on the table and checked my pocket watch impatiently. She had been at it for nearly two minutes. I made a mental note to bring up the fact that tardiness was not to be tolerated. While she was spending the three hours with me anyway.

So engrossed was I in my thoughts that I had failed to notice a young girl sitting opposite me and was now staring intensely at me.

I was caught off guard. Never had someone taken me by surprise before.

"Damon Salvatore?" the girl made it sound like question.

I stared at her appreciatively. She was wearing a hat with low brim over a pale green gown, similar to the design the other lady had been wearing, but without as many petticoats. From the few strands of curly hair that had escaped her hat, she had red hair. Her brown eyes were huge on her heart shaped face. Everything, from her slender frame to her tiny stature, screamed fragile. Her skin was nearly transparent. Maybe she wasn't as curvy as the other lady, but she was certainly prettier.

In response to her question, I winked at her. "What do you think?"

She was completely unaffected by my gesture. "I'm Bonnie McCullough."

"Bonnie? That's a pretty name."

She nodded. "Thank you."

"So what brings such a pretty lady like you here?" I asked casually, propping my feet on the table between us. "Are you…" I dropped my voice dramatically. "…Meeting a suitor?"

Normally, such a question would make a lady blush and squirm, but Bonnie glared at me sharply. "Whatever possessed you to think that? I will never waste my time sitting here in a pub waiting for some idiot who thinks taking a girl out to such a place like this is a good idea when he should be courting her, not driving her away. Besides," she added with a sudden sly grin. "I turned all their requests down."

"You get many suitors, then?" I asked nonchalantly. Not that I cared.

"Indeed." She shrugged her delicate shoulders. "They are so annoying," she added.

"So what are you doing here then?"

"I'm hiding."

"Hiding? From who? A would be suitor?"

"If you must know, then yes, I am."

"What's going on here?"

An angrily indignant voice interrupted our conversation. I looked up and groaned mentally. I had forgotten about the other lady.

Bonnie glanced up at the lady with a bored expression. "Do you know him?"

"Yes." The lady set the chalices on the table with a loud clang. She jutted her chin out arrogantly. "He's an acquaintance."

"And he is mine, too."

The lady's eyebrows nearly shot up into her fancy hairdo and she turned at shot me a glare.

I held up my hands in front of me in a defensive position. "Hey, no fighting over me, ladies," I said. There had been situations like this before. I never had any difficulty in handling it.

The lady's eyes softened, but Bonnie didn't even acknowledge me, which really irked me.

"I'm not going to fight over him," she said, staring up at the lady with her big, brown eyes. They suddenly seemed too innocent for her own good. "You can have him if you want. Though to tell the truth, I don't even know why on earth would you want a person like him."

What was she talking about? I shot her a look but she ignored me.

The lady's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?"

"You didn't know?" Bonnie asked with a convincing gasp.

"Know what?"

"That he is…" Bonnie lowered a voice, so that I and the lady had to lean in to hear her answer.

"He's…married," Bonnie said with a wink.

"Wha-hey!"

I blinked in shock as the lady slapped me hard across the face, then dunked the entire contents of the chalice over my head.

"You! How dare you!" the lady shrieked. "¿cómo te atreves! te atreves a traicionar a su esposa?"

"I don't-

"Let's go," I heard someone breathe in my ear, and I complied. I could feel someone's small fingers around my wrist, dragging me through the crowd. The lady was still shrieking behind me, and I prayed I could get out before she started to hurl the chalices.

It took me awhile to regain my surroundings, and when I did, I realised I was in an alley. It was dark enough to make out the petite shape next to me. She was doubled over, breathing hard.

"Damn it," she cursed. "It's hard to run in this dresses."

"Why did you have to tell her that?" I whispered angrily. I didn't actually know why I was whispering. Instincts?

"Her? Please. Even if you are looking for company, you can do much better than that," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes. " She's such an idiot."

"Why did you tell her that? You did not do that for this reason…"

"Fine, I didn't. If you really want to know, I wanted to get you alone."

I raised my eyebrows at her. Wild thoughts immediately raced through my mind. I shook them off. I may like to have fun with women, but I will keep my hands off Bonnie. She seem way too innocent to partake in such matters.

Also, she seems immune to my charms, and that's no fun.

As though she could read my mind, she rolled her eyes again. "Please. I'm not thinking about that. I just need a favour from you."

"What?" I asked suspiciously. "I don't like favours."

Her full lips actually curved into a smile. "Why not?"

"Because the favours are usually one sided. I don't get anything in return."

She pouted. God, she looked adorable when she did that. Wait. What was I thinking?

"But this will benefit you," she murmured.

"In what way?"

"Maybe we should talk about my side of the favour first?"

I felt her hand slide up my leg and my mouth nearly dropped open in surprise. What was she doing?

"Bonnie…"

She smiled at me seductively, her face leaning in so close. Way too close for comfort.

"I want…" she murmured, and I found myself staring at her lips again.

"For goodness sake, what?" I mumbled. It was getting harder to concentrate with her face so close to mine. And her body pressed against me. And her hand so close to my…

Abruptly, I felt her hand leave my leg. Suddenly, she had one arm pressed around my neck, securing me to the wall.

_And she was holding a dagger to my neck. Yes, the dagger in the holder on my thigh. So that's what her hands had been busy doing…_

She smiled sweetly at me. "I want your ship, Damon Salvatore, and I want you to give it to me."

Maybe I was too stunned to think about anything else, but the only fact that registered in my mind was this:

I, Damon Salvatore, had fallen prey to a girl's charms.

**Well, what do you think? Worth continuing?**


	2. The Indecent Incident

**Thanks very much for all the positive reviews. You guys are awesome :D**

**Sila: Thanks! I hope she didn't come off as too OOC.**

**Pretty Lil Vampire : This one's for you! :D**

**Nightgirl25: Thanks! I'm really glad that you like this story.**

**Bamon: I appreciate your support .**

**Tina : Omg, I'm flattered that you think so. Thanks! That means a lot to me **

**Wuppergirl95: haha…here it is, one day after you reviewed xD**

**P: Cool name! Thanks for your review :D**

I didn't remain long in that state.

It was maybe due to combination of surprise and pure bad luck that Bonnie got me pinned down like this. It wasn't like she was better than me at threatening…I think.

She didn't look like the threatening type. This fragile little lady resembled the protected, not the protector. She looks totally out of place now, a petite female wearing a long expensive gown and pressing a dagger to my neck. It was like trying to imagine an ugly mermaid, or a friendly kraken. Something that just went against nature.

Eventually, I managed to put that ridiculous thought out of my head and the pirate in me immediately focused on the current crisis at hand, and the solution.

_Escape. _

I didn't want to remain in this vulnerable state, nor did I want to hurt her. Unfortunately, I couldn't achieve one without the other. I mulled over my options. Was I afraid? No, I wasn't. Honestly, what was the worst this little thing could do?

"Bonnie," I began in one what I hoped was a reasonable tone of voice. "Let's be rational, shall we? For one thing, the ship doesn't even belong to me-"

She moved the dagger dangerously close to my neck. "Will you or will you not give me the ship?"

"It's not mine to give. It's my father's-"

She chuckled. I could tell that she was very amused by what I was saying. Well, that makes one of us.

"I thought your father gave the ship to you," she said in an amused tone of voice.

"I wish," I muttered darkly. "He isn't too willing to give the ship to me."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Why not? I thought you were the first mate now…"

"I might be," I said, relieved that distracting Bonnie had worked. She actually seemed genuinely interested to see why I wasn't going to inherit the ship. "But he wants Stefan to have it."

"Stefan? Your brother?" she looked totally curious now, though her hold on the knife wasn't lessening.

"Yes." I said bitterly.

Her next answer totally surprised me.

"I can make the ship yours."

"You?" I blinked at her. There was a mischievous grin playing on her lips, and her brown eyes were sparkling in the dim light of the alley. "What can you do?"

"I know some people," she murmured. "They will be more than willing to give you the ship."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I think you might have got your wires a little crossed in that noggin of yours. I've been a pirate for more than ten years, and I lived with them all my life. I know fellow pirates don't offer unconditional gifts like this."

"I don't care if you were born yesterday. What I do know is that you're right. We have some conditions."

"What?"

"You won't be captain of the ship…for now."

"You realise this cancels out whatever you said before this, right?"

"For now. You will be in the foreseeable future, but not now. Understood?"

"Mm, does your plan involves killing my father and brother?"

"I'm not going to say no one won't get hurt in the process."

"Then sorry, Bonnie, they may not be my most favorite people in the world, but they are all I've got."

Her next words surprised me.

"You don't want to trust anyone too much. You'll only get hurt."

"Pardon?" I asked politely. I had been raised to be a gentleman. I may be a rogue pirate, but when you had my mother as your mother, she doesn't expect anything less than 100% courtesy. Especially to ladies.

Bonnie's eyes had a faraway look in them as she stared into the distance, looking but seeing nothing. I watched her, mildly curious. She was nothing like any other girl I had ever met. Her brown eyes were filled with sadness, like the kind of disappointed sorrow that takes a skilled actor to hide. For a moment, her mask dropped, and I could see that although she was here physically, her thoughts were a million miles away. Then the eyes flickered, the mask reappeared, and I knew that the rogue femme fatale was back. The warm chocolate in her eyes solidified and hardened, and her lips cracked into a smirk. The moment of vulnerability had been so brief, I wondered if it had even occurred, but these sappy thoughts soon melted away when she spoke her next words.

"Any self-respecting pirate wouldn't let himself get close to other people emotionally. They will only get hurt in the process. You really have a lot to learn, Damon Salvatore. Pirates can't trust one another."

"I resent that," I snapped, but the quirky redhead ignored me. This time, she carefully maneuvered the dagger so that the sharp point pressed against my chest, directly over my heart. She used enough force to break the skin, but not enough to fully penetrate through it yet. "My patience is waning, Captain Salvatore," she said, and her lilting voice no longer had that playful tune to it. In fact, it was devoid of emotion: cold, sharp and business like. "The ship, if you please."

Now it was my turn to smirk at her. "You won't kill me."

"Why not?" she demanded and her eyes narrowed at me. _If looks could kill… _"Because I'm a girl?"

Damn, she was hot when she was mad.

"Are you kidding?" I asked innocently. "You haven't given me any reason to doubt your ability. Unless you are trying to back out now?" Unfortunately, she was no longer in the mood for jokes.

"Do you have a death wish?" she asked coldly, pressing the dagger in deeper until it was really starting to hurt. I winced and a cruel smile played over her lips. "It hurts, doesn't it? Who knew dying by being stabbed through the heart could be so painful?"

"I do now," I rasped.

"Damon Salvatore," she said in the same cold voice, and I had to admit, I was a little – mind you, a little- afraid of it. "Do you think because I need you for the ship? I won't kill you?" Okay, more than a little afraid now. "Like you said, you aren't even the REAL captain of the ship. Giuseppe Salvatore is. The only reason I came to look for you is because, for some reason, my brother needs you. Alive. If he didn't, you will be a piece of pirate meat roasting on the pyre now. If you refused to hand over the ship, your brother and your father will not live to see the sun set today. Which is approximately two hours from now. I'm not the only player in this game, you know."

"I…" I was at a loss for words. This girl was brutal. Either she was a very good actress, or she had a double. She was a total, complete, polar opposite from the girl who had tried to seduce me earlier. There was no way Bonnie could be the person she was just mere moments ago. Had I imagined her laughing, or teasing the lady earlier?

All I knew what being a pirate does funny things to people. That's all I'm saying.

But they also sharpened our senses, and more importantly, our instinct for survival.

Seeing that I was basically disarmed of my only weapon, and the fact that I didn't want to hurt Bonnie McCullough, I weighed my options. What can incapacitate her for a moment so that I will have a better chance to escape? An idea immediately planted itself in my mind, an idea so poisonous it was eagerly spreading its toxic roots through my grey matter, providing me with images I rather not see. _Damn it._

I didn't want to do this, but she basically left me with no choice.

"Hey," I said, playing for time. "If I agreed- IF- to your little threat, what will happen to my father and Stefan?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. "Threat? What threat? Am I threatening you? You are just going to give the ship to me on your own accord…"

"Er…you can't be serious…" I looked down at the knife pointedly. It was really hurting.

She released a little of the pressure on the wound. Immediately, a few drops of blood bloomed on the surface and stained my shirt. Great.

"This? You call this a threat? It's nothing. I call it 'persuasion.'"

"Only you, can call this persuasion"

"If you think flattery can get you out of this, you are dead wrong."

"Do you think so little of me? I was merely stating a fact, that's all."

"Why don't we concentrate on what is really important, Captain Salvatore? Your two hours deadline is short-"

_***RIP***_

I winced as the extremely loud and embarrassing sound filled the whole alley. It echoed up and down the grimy walls and resounded in my ear drums, an unwanted reminder of what I had to do in order to get away from Bonnie McCullough and her 'persuasion.' It was against the principles of a man to do something so low, but then, I was a desperate man. And, I had to find and save my father and brother before Bonnie's fellow 'players' got to them. So really, my actions were somewhat justified. And it wasn't like she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Ladies wore plenty of petticoats under it all the time/

The long green train of her gown broke away and fell to the ground. I didn't stop to take a peek at what may lie under that material, which was totally uncharacteristic about me. But, I wasn't about to take advantage of her that way. I won't do that to any female whose permission I didn't have. I decided I owed this much to Bonnie at least. So I quickly averted my eyes and pushed her arms away, which had slackened due to the fact that she had been taken by surprise by my behavior. I may have used too much strength, because she went flying to the wall opposite. _Oops_.

Run, Damon. Run.

I ran out of the alley, hoping that she will be too caught up in her current semi naked state to realize what had happened. But before I had even cleared the end of the alley, I heard footsteps behind me. Too light and sure footed to be anyone else. _Bonnie._

I looked over my shoulder to confirm the identity of the pursuer and my jaw dropped opened when I saw her.

She was wearing a completely different outfit. Her red hair was falling loose from its bun, she had drawn a cutlass, had on a long sleeved loose white shirt and black three quarter pants. And now that the pirate outfit offered a better view at her neck down, I could see she had a tattoo.

Okay, how did she manage to scrape a new outfit together so quickly?

Behind her, I spotted a flash of green and white. Her gown and petticoat(s), slashed and ripped to shreds, lying on the ground in the middle of the alley.

What the hell was going on?

Even though she was still way behind me, I could see her smirking. Her lips mouthed the words :

"Your. Family."

And then she drew a finger across her neck.

Dammit. I had to find them. Inside my head I cursed Stefan. Why couldn't he choose to remain indoors this time as well?

We reached the busy main street, her still hot on my heels. I darted and wove through the hordes of people. Behind me I heard angry cursing in Spanish. But I could still hear her footsteps, so I didn't slow.

"Oh mi dios!"

WHAM.

!#$%^&*()_+!

"What the HELL is your problem?" I screamed at the cowering figure who had ran into me.

"Cap'n!" the grimy figure gasped. "Cap'n, it's me, Jem!"

Jem? Oh, Jem. The quarter master. And full time baby sitter for Saint Stefan.

"Jem?" I peered down at the quarter master's face. "What's going on, Jem? And be quick about it. I'm being chased."

"O Cap'n, it's awful! I was with the young master when I popped out to have a chat with me friend when I overheard the Tia Dalma tying Stefan up. I heard her say meself that she-oh, she-"

My heart leaped in my chest. Tia Dalma, the voodoo priestess. So she was the psychic that my brother and the crew went to see?

"Stop that boo-hooing, Jem, tell me!"

"She's takin' him aboard the Equator, sire! The ship of the English! They know we are here…"

"Those fiends! Where is the ship docked?"

"Same port as us, sire, same port as us. They want to bring him back for questioning. They know that he knows a few pirates! We're goners-"

"Calm down, Jem, listen you me. You round up all the others and bring them back to the Blacksmith. Leave father alone. DON'T let him aboard the ship. Then, prepare to cast off moorings. We set sail when Stefan and I return-"

"Aye, Mister Mate!" and with that, Jem turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Hello, Salvatore. We meet again." Oh God, not her voice. However lilting it may be, I was getting tired of hearing it. And I didn't really want a repeat performance of earlier.

Screw the fact that she was a girl. I wasn't going to hold back this time. As I jumped around into a defensive position however, something heavy fell onto my head, and the world turned black.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Because of all the positive reviews I'm getting, I'll be posting a preview here:**

_**Bonnie crossed the room with a strange look on her face. Then, to everyone's surprise, she reach out and put a hand to my brother's face. I tensed myself, in case she was preparing to hurt him.**_

_**After what seemed like an eternity, she finally opened her eyes and looked straight into Stefan's green ones. "You're a psychic."**_


	3. Psychic Mess

**Cizzi-B : yes…not your usual Stefan, huh? **

**Tina: Me! Oh my dios, it was awesome! I liked the part between Syrena and Philip. Think they remind you of Elena and Stefan? Hint!**

**Shay: Yeah, too bad pirates aren't like this in real life, huh? ):**

**Nightgirl25: Yeah, and there will be more to come :D**

**P: Damon is already pretty cool. Now it's just the matter about finding how he is like as a pirate…**

**Guys, I'm really happy about the reviews I'm getting :D Thanks for reading this story AND reviewing, you guys rock. Now if you could do this for every chapter…. I may give much more Bamon interaction than I originally intended, heehee. **

**Most of this story SHOULD be done in Damon's POV…I'm still thinking about it though :D**

**Disclaimer: All characters( except Jem) belong to LJ Smith. The Tia Dalma character comes from Pirates of the Caribbean. I may include some ideas and references from the movie I also apologize if my information about pirates is incorrect. I did some research on them but isn't sure if they are reliable. So just pretend they are, yes?**

**I know. I suck. **

**I'm sorry I didn't write so long, but don't kill me before this story is over, at least. *winks***

**Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I really tried to remain loyal to their true personalities. **

**I'm open to any kind of ideas and suggestions, and if you want to give me some constructive criticism, do it . **

I woke up with a pounding headache.

What was it that had caused this? I wondered, trying and failing to sit up. A hangover? Too much whisky? And I thought I could hold my liquor.

Then, as I struggled to sit up, I realized something was amiss.

Like the fact that I was tied up. My hands had been pulled over my knees and secured to my legs. It was impossible to even move in this position, let alone think about escaping.

Curses, this wasn't going to be easy. Not that I hadn't been in this situation before. But first, let's get down to the business of finding an escape route.

I scanned my surroundings. I could make out that I was in a very small room, with no windows and a single door that I was sure was bound to be locked. The entire room was made of wood. It would be extremely convenient if a fire broke out.

I wasn't clear how long my captors were planning to keep me here, or who my captors even were. I seemed to have no recollection of what had went on before this.

Still, I tried to remember. Since I had nothing better to do.

I leaned against the wooden wall, forcing myself to focus on what had happened that led to my capture. Did I offend someone again? I won't be surprised. I offended many in my lifetime, but usually none of them ever had the guts to kidnap me because of it. So it should be another thing, then. Have I stolen anything from anyone, then? My lips twitched into a self satisfactory grin as I recalled how we had just sunk a ship belonging to some English pirates and had taken the loot. Wait, if I remembered, it was a red pennant, fight to the death, no prisoners taken. We had beaten them, and it was every man to Davy Jones' locker… so none of them should have survived. And as far as I know, the ship was sitting on the seabed somewhere in the middle of the Caribbean. And I was pretty sure I was on a ship now, because of the rocking. Also, I wasn't feeling the slightest bit dizzy, which I was usually was after spending too much time on land. It was a weird effect some pirates had. Some of us spent so much time on sea that we got seasick if we spent too much time on land. Or maybe my head was pounding too much to feel the dizziness. Honestly, I couldn't tell which was worst, the headache or the dizziness.

Did I mention that it was unusually quiet?

I struggled to sit upright, almost falling back on my back like an upended turtle. This was extremely embarrassing. I hoped I could at least regain a dignified position before anyone came to check on me. I was sure someone would come eventually. They wouldn't go to all the trouble to tie me up and leave me here with a guard at the door. There was a guard. There were constant shadows from the gap under the door, meaning someone was standing outside.

Then it wasn't so quiet anymore. I could hear the sound of boots making its way closer to the cabin where I was imprisoned in, and the soft murmur of voices. In two minutes, some imposing figure would throw open the door and strut in with a smirk on his face. At least, that always was the case when I was kidnapped. Yes, it wasn't my first time. And each time I always managed to steal away on the jolly boat and make my way off into the sunset before anyone even noticed something was amiss.

The door opened with a bang.

I blinked against the sunlight that spilled into my room, creating the silhouette around the person who was standing in the doorway. Smirking, he was, but imposing, he was not. I had seen worst. One had involved a fat pirate so huge he could barely squeeze through the door and so tall he had to stoop to get in.

This man was of average height, with longish blonde hair and blue eyes. I would say he was good looking, but not when I was in the same room as he. For a pirate, he looked quite good natured. But I had learned the hard way not to trust anyone based on looks.

Like, Bonnie.

"Hello, Damon Salvatore," the man said, with what he probably thought was an imposing smirk as he stared down at me. I realized that I was still in my lying flat on my back, in my turtle like position.

"Yeah, hi," I said from the floor.

"Never thought I would see the day when you will be lying on the floor at my feet," he commented.

"Er, yeah, sorry, but do I know you?"

He looked annoyed. "Matthew Honeycutt."

"Your servant sir. I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Yes, yes, I know," he said impatiently. "But do you know who I am?"

"Well, a pirate is me guess."

"Do I look like a ballerina to you? Don't play dumb, Damon. You should know full well who I am."

"No, to tell the truth, I haven't a clue. Care to enlighten me?" I asked coolly, struggling into a somewhat upright position, though my feet were kinda pointing at his face as I perched awkwardly on my back.

His lips twitched as he stared at me in amusement. Apparently, he found this extremely funny. I wondered how he would feel if I suddenly tipped him over on his back and tied him up like that.

"Fine," He walked closely towards me and kneeled down so we were nearly eye to eye. Well, we would have been had I been sitting upright.

"You know Damon," he said in a friendly, casual tone as he pulled me upright, gripping my arm tightly as he propped me on the wall. "I had been observing you for quite a while now. I watched as you escaped Tia Dalma's lair. I looked on as you forced the crew of the English pirate ship onto the plank. I've seen your habits and your daily activities. Well, heard about them anyway. And I would have proudly included you into my crew if you were another kind of person. Unfortunately," his eyes flickered with what seemed like disgust and anger. "You not only like to stick your nose into where it doesn't belong, you like to meddle into other people affairs. Twice, you had ruined my plans. Well, I have no intention for it to happen again."

"Er," I said, blankly. "I'm sorry, but I have never met you in my life, so I have no idea whatsoever as to how I have interfered with your affairs."

"My apologies," the smirk on his face became more pronounced. "Aboard the English pirate ship that you so happily sunk, one of my most valuable sailors was aboard. He was a stowaway, hidden in the magazine (**a/n where the crew keeps the gunpowder and ammunition**). You see, the ship was carrying some of the most valuable cargo in the world. Worth more than ten kings' ransoms. And you, you blithering fool, sunk the whole lot before I could get my hands on it."

I stared at him, hardly able to believe my ears. So that was it? He had kidnapped me because I had apparently sunk his treasure? He was angry over that? Suddenly, I felt a little insulted. He had led me into thinking he had wanted me for some sinister purpose, trussed me up like a turkey before its slaughter, locked me up in a cabin on some unknown ship, all because he wanted the treasure that my father had stolen. But then, I realized that meant that I could get out of this ship earlier than I thought. After all, my father had practically emptied the ship's cargo of any kind of valuables. Even the weapons and ammunition weren't spared. If that was all in exchange for my release, I will be more than happy to give it.

"You realized that my father took care to take everything worthwhile from the ship right?" I asked, hiding a small, smug smile at what I was sure will be a gratified reaction and plans for my immediate release.

To my surprise, Matthew Honeycutt rolled his eyes impatiently. "My dear man, if I had wanted that treasure so badly I would have made plans to attack your ship. Which, by the way, is now in my possession." He smiled with the air of someone delivering a bombshell.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "But, HOW?"

"Oh, I asked your crew. They were more than happy to let us take over, especially since I told them the captain was dead."

"My father is dead?" I felt myself go a little light headed at the mention of that. My stupid, loyal, blithering fool of a father, was dead?

No.

"No, he's not dead, unfortunately. We didn't have enough time to kill him before we had to leave the dock. But the point is, we are very far from Spain now, and your father has no money, no crew and no ship. It's unlikely that he could catch up with us."

Oh. So he wasn't dead. Not that I didn't know it in the first place. Of course he wasn't dead. That stubborn old man had defied death so many times I'd lost count. How could he die at the hands of a snoozer of a pirate like Matthew Honeycutt? With that, I turned my attention to more urgent thoughts.

"So….my crew just handed the ship over, LIKE THAT?" I bellowed in his face.

He shrugged, his cold eyes nonplussed and uncaring. "I might have threatened them a little."

I had to admit, I felt hurt. Had the crew cared so less for me they had just handed the ship over to Honeycutt? What kind of name was that anyway? It sounded like honey butt. Now, honey isn't a word you would want to associate with his butt. Or anyone's butt for the matter.

"Where are they now?" I managed to ask.

"Somewhere…doing the menial tasks. My crew has taken over the major work, of course. I wouldn't let people who aren't loyal to me handle matters like that." Honeybutt flashed me a bright smile.

"Oh, silly of me not to realize that," I muttered. "And so it is your prisoner I am to be. What are your intentions?"

"Do not pretend any more, Damon Salvatore," Honeybutt dropped his mega watt smile and fixed his steely gaze on me. "You know what I need. I heard you personally led your best men to raid the English ship. You must have found it. The map with the latitudes and longitudes leading to the Garden of the Hesperides. I-"

I made a break for it.

You couldn't have possibly thought that I had just remained there like a fool, pretending to listen to Honeybutt yabbering about some garden or something, could you? I had undid the knots with my hands. It helps when you have very long fingernails. Also, the rope connecting my hands and legs together were the same rope, so I only had to undo that one knot. It was too easy. Now just to get to the boat…

Bracing myself, I burst past my two guards ( two hideously scarred pirates in matching gear, except one wore a red bandanna and the other a blue one. Surprised, they barely had enough time to react before I was sprinting along the deck, looking for the stairs. It was right across another cabin similar to mine. I paid it no heed, and was about to go down the stairs when I heard a voice.

I froze. It was a very familiar voice.

A man's voice…

Stefan's voice.

My heart sank. Stefan was aboard this accursed ship as well? This did not bode well for our escape chances. I nearly considered leaving him behind, but that would certainly condemn him to a horrible death. As I contemplated my choices, I heard the slapping of Honeybutt's boots and the yells from the two Uglies. I knew I had only a few precious seconds to see if I would be caught or had managed to escaped.

In that few seconds, I made up my mind.

I ran towards the cabin door, bracing myself for impact. I had expected it to be locked, but the door was ripped off its hinges when I went barreling at it, which proved that it hadn't.

What I saw shocked me more than the fact that Bonnie was a pirate.

Don't get me wrong, Bonnie had something to do with this too. She has an amazing ability to shock me. Which was why I stopped underestimating her after sometime. She was really an enigma.

Bonnie, the vicious virago, was kneeling in front of my brother and speaking to him in what I suspected was a _soothing_ tone of voice.

It actually sounded like she was comforting him, and for that I was stunned. Stefan had been lying on the floor with all his limbs bound and his face as pale as…well, as something that was white. Bonnie was kneeling over him and murmuring words too soft for me to hear. This was extremely strange, of course. I would not have used the words 'Bonnie' and 'comfort' in the same sentence.

**NPOV ( nobody's point of view, hehe. Or narrator's point of view, whichever you want.)**

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she heard Damon rammed through the cabin door. That idiot. Did he not think that it was an unwise move on his part? She ignored him though, and focused instead on the terrified person in front of her. She really couldn't blame him for being so frightened. He had seen some seriously weird stuff happened to him when she had forced him onto the ship. The poor guy had been unable to speak for the past half hour since he had awakened. Apparently, Damon had a total wimp for a brother.

She shifted herself awkwardly into a more comfortable position. In a voice much too low for Damon to here, she said, "Stefan, hear me out alright? I removed your gag not for you to tell me I'm a freak okay?" She took a deep breath, barely controlling the emotional tinge in her otherwise even voice. 'Freak' had been a word often associated with her when she was younger, and as a child, she had hated it…She put that thought right out of her mind and focused on Stefan and the mission at hand, which was to convinced her brother not to kill Stefan after Damon had handed over what they wanted. The poor guy was innocent. Blame the fates for having been saddled with a brother that attracted trouble like a light attracts flies. She flashed what she hoped was a welcoming smile at Stefan. "Just tell me what you experienced at Tia Dalma's. This can help me help you, Stefan. And your brother too. Don't you want to save that ass- him?"

Stefan didn't say anything, but his eyes looked as though they were frowning at her for thinking his brother was an asshole.

"It's true, he tore my favorite dress," she said, holding up her hands defensively. Great. Here she was trying to help him and now he thought she was the bad guy. Of course, it was sort of justified since he was tied up and abducted out of his own free will, but still.

"Oh for Pete's sake, don't tell me you are getting all hung up over that," Damon must have snapped out of whatever stupor he had been in, because now he was cautiously approaching her with his trademark smirk on his face. She had heard all about it, of course. He always wore that smirk when he was feeling confident, but she could detect the layer of doubt and worry beneath it. It gave her hope.

Without turning around, she said to the wall above Stefan's head. "Damon, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way. Either you come over here RIGHT NOW and let me tie you up next to your brother, or I fight you and then tie you up next to your brother."

Damon had to stop himself from laughing, she seemed so confident she nearly sounded bored. "Do I get a third option, Miss Bonnie?"

"Miss McCullough, you drunk douche. And no, there is no third alternative. I supposed you can try to make a break now, but you'll have to leave your brother behind, and you probably won't get very far. So you'll still end up back here anyways, just in varying degrees of hurt. I suggest you take the one that will hurt you the least. If you remember the last time you tried to fight past me..."

Damon couldn't help it- he let out a gulp. He was torn between two choices. He knew he certainly couldn't get very far, because all the people out on the dock will surely stop him. Also, he had Stefan to think about. But, if he surrendered without a fight, then that will be a very, very large blow to his ego. It could potentially ruin his reputation for life. If he survived to ensure its continuation.

However, he was saved from having to make a choice when Matt Honeycutt and his sidekicks, Dumb and Dumber, appeared in the doorway. The two guards were so huge they blocked any light that came into the room, casting the entire cabin into darkness.

Matt Honeycutt's teeth gleamed in the darkness as he flashed a predatory smile at the two brothers. "Excellent. Now we can get down to talking about_ real_ business."

As Bonnie had predicted, Damon was on the floor again, tied up like his brother. He went down with a bit of a struggle, but it was futile of course. Dumb and Dumber may look stupid, but it was no denying that they had strength. At least he wasn't in such an undignified position as before.

Stefan looked at him mournfully with his green eyes.

"Look away, brother, you're making me feel queasy," Damon mumbled out of the corner of his mouth.

"Good," Stefan rasped. His voice was hoarse from lack of talking.

"Shut it."

"You both shut it," snapped Matt, glaring down at the both of them with he apparently thought was a frightening expression on his face. "Now that you're both here, I don't want to waste any time. We can start with the questioning."

"What questioning?" Damon asked.

"Your job is to answer, it's ours to ask, now see if you can keep your mouth sealed for the next few hours or not!" Matt snapped at Damon. He turned to Bonnie. "Get all this down."

Bonnie nodded. She fished out some yellowed parchment and a quill, then leaned against the wall and looked at Matt expectantly.

Matt rounded on Damon. "Tell me everything you know about the Garden of the Hesperides."

"The what?" Damon asked, baffled. "Look mate, I have absolutely no friggin' idea what you are talking about."

"Don't pretend!" Matt yelled, a large purple vein throbbing in his temple. "You do know. I know Giuseppe Salvatore said something to you about this. How can any self-respecting pirate not know about the legend of the Garden of the Hesperides?"

Stefan shot his brother a quizzical look. Bonnie didn't missed how his eyes narrowed, as though he knew what Matt was talking about. But if he did, he wasn't saying. He merely shifted a little and stared blankly at the wall opposite.

Damon and Matt were now trying to stare each other down.

Then Stefan finally spoke. His voice was so hoarse and thick Bonnie could barely make out his words. "He's telling the truth, Matt."

Matt looked at Stefan liked he was something disgusting that you scrapped off from your shoe. "And how would you know, scum?"

"Don't call my brother scum, Honeycutt." Damon said coldly.

Matt sneered. "How touching Damon. I didn't know you cared about your brother so much."

Damon now had an extremely dangerous look onto his face. "I just thought it was a bit rich. You, of all people, calling my brother scum." He let out a dark, humorless chuckle.

Matt's jaw clenched. He turned to sneer at Stefan instead. Evidently, he was much too chicken to challenged Damon. "So you, you know anything about the Garden of the Hesperides?"

Stefan shot Damon a desperate look. This time, both Bonnie and Matt noticed it. Matt pounced on him at once.

"What is this? Sending some sort of telepathic communication? How interesting. Why don't you tell us the truth, it could save you a lot of unnecessary pain." Matt smirked. Bonnie didn't know if he was addressing Stefan or Damon.

Damon caught Bonnie staring at his brother. No, not staring- as if she was trying out some telepathic communication. Her eyes seemed to be pleading. He angled his head to catch his brother's reaction. He was staring right back at Bonnie, and his expression was unreadable.

Finally, Stefan spoke in a muttered whisper. "I do know something about the Garden of the Hesperides."

Matt blinked in shock. Then he tensed excitedly. "Excellent. Now tell me all you know."

Stefan's expression hardened. Damon was surprised to see that he looked disgusted. "On some conditions, of course."

Matt stared at him stupidly. "My dear sailor, you are in no position to make threats."

"Do you want to know or not?" Stefan demanded angrily. Although his voice was fierce, Damon noticed that his fisted hands were trembling behind his back.

Matt's eyes hardened as he glared at Stefan ferociously. "Fine." He made the word sound like a threat.

"Firstly," Stefan said in an even voice. "Untie me and my brother."

Matt studied the two. Apparently, he thought their chances of escaping was minimal, because he gave a curt nod to his sidekicks, who ambled forward to untie them.

Damon heaved a sigh of relief as the bounds fell loose. Stefan got to his feet and leaned against the wall, his face even paler. "Next," he added. "I want to know WHY we are here."

Matt smirked. "I have already explained it to Damon. He is here because he has something I want. You are here because you will be the reason why he give me what I want."

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "That's all?"

Matt pretended to consider. "For now."

Damon glared at him, but Stefan let it go. He figured that was the best response he could get.

" And will you please," he said tiredly. "Let Bonnie explain to me what she meant when she said that I was a psychic?"

Bonnie's head snapped up to look at him. Damon stared at his brother in shock. Even Matt was looking at him with renewed interest.

"You. Are. A. WHAT?" Damon bellowed at his younger brother.

Stefan barely looked fazed. "A psychic. According to her." He jerked his head towards Bonnie, who looked pale.

Matt looked between the brothers and Bonnie. "Wait. What? Bonnie, what's going on? What are you not telling me?"

Damon ignored him. "Bonnie, you have some explaining to do," he practically growled. His brother? A psychic? How was that possible? He was such a…wimp.

Bonnie ignored him and turned to face Matt. "I had my suspicions. I could communicate with him through telepathy, and he can reply back. I can also feel his emotions and read his motives. And he can read mine."

Matt looked excited. "Can you tell? Is it possible for a psychic to tell if someone is one too?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course."

"Woah, hold on." Damon held both hands up. "Bonnie, you are a psychic too, you say."

"Yes, you drunk douche."

Ouch, he thought.

DPOV

Things were getting crazy.

First of all, my brother Stefan, knew something related about pirates, and not me. And whatever it was, it was so valuable that Matt Honeybutt couldn't wait to get his grubby paws all over it.

Secondly, Bonnie was a psychic.

And thirdly, so did my brother.

Could my day get any weirder?

Apparently, it could.

"You guys are siblings," I said flatly, staring at Bonnie and Matt and trying to see the resemblance between them. "Siblings."

"There's no need for you to sound so shocked," Bonnie said testily.

"But..but... your name is McCullough," I pointed out.

"What's your point?" she fired back.

I glared at her.

"Well, if you guys can stop discussing about our surnames, please proceed, Bonnie," Matt snapped.

Bonnie looked at him uncertainly. She then crossed the room with a strange look on her face. Then, to everyone's surprise, she reached out and put a hand to my brother's face. I tensed myself, in case she was preparing to hurt him.

After what seemed like an eternity, she finally opened her eyes and looked straight into Stefan's green ones. "You're a psychic."

_Oh heavens, no._

Stefan looked stunned. Bonnie looked miserable. And I was shocked.

Matt, on the other hand, was extremely excited.

"Excellent," he purred.

So since my brother was a psychic, he got an elevated status and was allowed to roam the ship at will.

Me, I had to stay in my cabin with two uglies at the door.

Until I couldn't take it anymore, and knocked out the two before decided to go out to explore the ship.

Not that I didn't already know this ship. Hell, I grew up on this ship. But I was curious to see the changes Matt had made to it.

I strolled along the deck moodily. I could see my crew doing menial jobs like scrubbing the floors. They gaped at me, but I ignored them.

However, when I saw two familiar figures on the deck. I slowed down to see who they were.

It was Stefan and Bonnie, whom looked like they had been deep in serious discussion. They stopped when they saw me, though.

"Hey," Stefan smiled at me uneasily. "Aren't you um, locked up?"

I shrugged. "I knocked the guards out."

Bonnie smiled appreciatively. "Nice."

I stared at her. She really did seemed to mean it.

"So you aren't going to tell on me."

She considered. "It depends."

"On what?"

She stood up and walked towards me, then jabbed an accusing finger at my chest. "Are you getting me a new dress, or what?"

**And…cut.**

**Yeah, this episode is over folks, hehe. I hoped you liked!**

**By the way, I recently had a new idea for a fan fic. This one is for Harry Potter/Dramione fans. :D **

**Hate the one you love**

**Hermione returns to Hogwarts after the war. After graduation, she gets a job at the ministry, but to her horror, she has to report to Draco Malfoy ( her new boss), of all people. At first, he goes out all his way to annoy her…or is that really his only motive?**

**If you are a fan of Dramione, review and tell me if you think I should write it!**


	4. Chapter 4  Author's Message

**Hi, my dear readers!**

**First, I'm sorry to say that this is not an update. I just want to inform you that I will not be updating my stories for approximately 5-6 more weeks. I'm so, so, so very sorry. My end of year tests is coming up and I simply won't have the time to complete all my stories. I could rush them out, but I have now limited internet time and I hate rushing out my stories, because then the quality is not up to standard. However, I'm accepting offers for anyone wanting to write a chapter for the "The Olympians get Facebook" story. PM me, if you are interested. I will give more details then.**

**As for my TVD readers, I'm sorry for abandoning you for PJO. Rest assured after the holidays I'll work on getting them back into gear, and make up for the two months or so hiatus. Thank you for being the best readers ever.**

**Peaceout!**

**GreekGleekSalvatore**


End file.
